


Debo ser honesto

by Lokisam0307



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confesiones, Drunk Thor, M/M, Thor celoso, bar de Asgard, borrachos, celebración, loki ama a su hermano, loki buen hermano, loki toma bebidas, pelea, thor ama a su hermanito, thor protector
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisam0307/pseuds/Lokisam0307
Summary: Thor siempre ha amado a su hermanito pero de una manera no sana.Un día de celebración invita a sus  amigos a relajarse y bajo el control de las bebidas no soporta que su hermano no pase tiempo con él.Su hermano es conquistado por un simple guerrero con muy malas intenciones, qué  hará Thor ?





	1. Chapter 1

Thor estaba muy feliz celebrando su victoria junto a sus amigos y Loki.

Loki,observaba como Thor tomaba y tomaba.. sabía que esto definitivamente no era una buena idea, cuando se emborrachaba en serio que se volvía sentimental.

Loki se acerca a Thor, “mira hermano creo que ya es hora de que dejes de tomar por favor!”Después soy yo el que te tiene que llevar hasta tu habitación y créeme no eres nada liviano!!

Vamos Loki! Dejalo celebrar !! Esa batalla no fue nada fácil !! Dice volstagg

 

Cualquier cosa entre todos te ayudamos a llevarlo a la cama .. menciona Sif

Apuesto que eso te encontraría? Verdad Sif !? comenta Fandral 

 

Eres un completo idiota ! responde Sif.

Estas celoso Fandral?? menciona entre broma hogun 

 

Yoooo jamás !!! No te ofendas Sif pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo !! responde Fandral.

Ante lo mencionado Sif lo ignora pero por dentro siente mucha desilusión...

Fandral! Eres un completo patán !! dice Loki

 

Cualquier hombre de Asgard estaría muy feliz de tener a su lado a una mujer tan valiente, fuerte y bella como Sif dice Loki 

Al contrario en tu caso, habría que estar ciego o ciega para siquiera considerarte digno de su cama ! prosigue Loki.

Gracias Loki eres muy amable responde Sif 

Loki le brinda una risa amable.

 

Perdón !!! responde molesto Fandral 

Sí tanto la consideras bella y todo lo que dijiste por que no vas y la follas ????? 

Thor gruñe ante las palabras de Fandral 

BASTA! respeta a mi hermano y a Sif Fandral responde Thor 

Disculpete!! Insiste Thor 

No, no es necesario dice Sif 

Buenooo Sif me disculpas por ser tan honest ... ehh mejor dicho por ser tan patán ???? dice Fandral 

 

Sif solo asiente pero no muy feliz,un hombre aparece de la nada y se acerca a Sif .. hola bella dama ! Acepta bailar esta pieza conmigo ? 

Sif se niega al principio.. pero sus amigos la alientan “vamos Sif acéptalo ve divierte!! Insiste Volstagg.

 

Fandral solo los observa marchándose y no puede negar desconfiar del hombre que toma a Sif.

 

Thor, vas a seguír tomando ?? pregunta Loki.

 

Ya basta Loki..necesito sentirme relajado y feliz !! Tanto te molesta eso ??? responde Thor.

 

Loki solo se queda callado 

 

Solo por que pasas encerrado en esa aburrida biblioteca;ignorando tú alrededor.. estás muy amargado Loki y lo peor es que eres el más joven de nosotros...menciona Thor 

 

Ni siquiera puedes competir conmigo en bebidas .. comienza a reírse a carcajadas, en este punto ya Thor está algo tomado.

 

Loki se molesta pero como es el dios del engaño solo guarda las palabras de mierda que su hermano mayor le lanza.

 

Volstagg y hogun solo se miran sorprendidos por las palabras de Thor.

Thor, cálmate ! Creo que Loki tiene razón ! menciona hogun.

Thor voltea hacia Loki y lo mira fijo como si no sintiera nada.. pero Thor por dentro siente que su corazón arde ... está molesto por no poder pasar más tiempo con Loki.

De acuerdo te desafío!! No tengo miedo a tomar Thor !! Se que te puedo ganar !! Loki sabe que esto es una estupidez pero propone esta pelea de bebidas.

 

Thor ríe .. estás loco Loki!! No sabes con quién estás jugando ??? 

 

Tienes miedo a que te deje en mal Thor ??

 

Thor ríe a carcajadas ... tengo miedo de lo que madre me hará si te llevo a casa en un estado no presentable !!!

 

Así claro !! Ahora es mamá Loki voltea su rostro hacia otro lado ... eres un gran hablador Thor !!

Loki se marcha hacia otro lado de la taberna.

 

Thor que te pasa con tu hermano, hace un rato defendías su honor ante el insulto de Fandral !! y luego lo humillas como si estuvieras molesto con él .. pregunta hogun.

 

Nada, es que me molesta que Loki no quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros !! No llevamos ni 3 horas aquí y él ya piensa en irse!! responde Thor 

 

Lo sé, tú hermano lo que necesita es alguien que lo saque de ese “mundo que se creeo” menciona algo tomado Fandral 

Alguien que le muestre los placeres de la vida !! Como tomar a una mujer y darse placer con su cuerpo !! menciona Fandral 

 

Thor solo escucha, pensando en su hermano con una mujer 

Como su hermano la tomaría, tocándola y follandola .. su cuerpo totalmente unido al de la bella mujer, como ella se daría el derecho de tocarlo, sus bocas unidas, sus lenguas rosando,y como las embestidas de Loki aumentarían.

Thor Thor amigo me escuchas !!??

Thor escucha una vos a lo lejos ..

Thor vuelve a la realidad .. Fandral lo llamaba 

 

Perdón que decías ? 

 

Yo te pregunté si sabías algo de la vida sexual de loki ??

Tal vez no le gustaría llevar mujeres a la cama ?? pregunta Fandral 

No seas insolente !! esa pregunta es privada y solo le consierne a Loki menciona hogun.

 

Ayyy vamos que tiene de malo, nunca he visto que Loki presuma de alguna azaña con alguna donsella... responde Fandral 

 

La verdad no sé, por qué preguntas .. a que te refieres?? pregunta Thor.

Bueno, yo solo digo qué tal vez, a Loki le gusta invitar a su hanitación a fornidos guerreros ?? dice Fandral 

Al instante Thor se imagina a su hermanito en brazos de uno de sus colegas, esto lo molesta demasiado .. sus amigos notan que Thor tiene un semblante en el rostro que muestra ira.

 

Se imagina que este “hombre” toca su hermano y se da placer con su cuerpo, cómo está persona con sus manos aperas toca y toma a su hermano, el hombre no tiene delicadeza para tocar a su hermano y sigue pensado en lo más incómodo que se puede sentir su hermano... este tipo no tiene idea de lo que tiene !! Loki es un tesoro es algo que se sabe tratar con mucho amor.

 

Y sale de sus pensamientos cuando una mujer se le acerca insistiendo en bailar con él.

 

Pero sus amigos saben que Thor no está de humor y de repente Thor se levanta la toma de los brazos y le dice NO QUIERO BAILAR !!! 

 

La mujer sale corriendo muy asustada.

 

Thor cálmate ! Dice Fandral

La próxima vez que hables así de mi hermano juro que te voy a mostrar un lado muy oscuro de mi personalidad!!! responde muy molesto Thor.

 

Chicos cálmense, interviene hogun.

 

Fandral se marcha, dale de la taberna y se queda en la puerta de salida.

 

Fandral sabe que algo lo tiene muyyyy molesto pero no quiere admitirlo.

 

Se voltea hacia la pista de baile y observa a Sif riendo con un hombre que se conocía como Freyyt.

Este guerrero es un tipo alto, de muy buen cuerpo muy tonificado, ojos celestes como el cielo,cabello oscuro y piel bronceada.

 

Las manos de Freyyt rodean la cintura de Sif.

 

Fandral aparta la mirada, al fin reconoce que es esto lo que realmente lo está molestando.

 

Que diablos le pasa a Sif !! Reír con un desconocido ??? menciona Fandral 

 

Pero se suponía que solo le gustaban mis chistes!!! 

Fandral no lo tolera más... observa al guerrero acercarse a Sif cada vez más.

 

Y en un impulso, se acerca a la pareja.

 

Loki estaba en la barra de bebidas, tomó lo clásico ! Y el camarero le sirve la bebida.

Loki sabía que le dolía mucho lo que Thor le dijo.

 

Tomo un shot más y el cantinero le ofreció una bebida “especial”.

 

Esta mi príncipe es muyyyy popular por esta zona, lo relajará al instante.

Como es que se llama ? pregunta Loki 

 

Lo nombramos “confesiones”.

Jajaja en serio !! Espero no me haga hablar demás jaja ambos ríen 

En realidad, como usted está solo aquí su alteza le sugiero tomar solo uno.

Gracias por el consejo, responde Loki.

 

Loki, toma de la bebida y siente como arde en su garganta.

Sírveme otro !!

Pero su alteza es muy peligroso que alguien como usted tome tantos de estos ! Y más si viene solo.

 

Ahhh ya sé .. cómo soy el hermano menor de Thor soy débil ??? Y no podré defenderme si alguien intenta atacarme ????

 

No nunca dije eso su alteza por favor no lo tome de esa manera, insiste el cantinero.

 

En realidad él lo dice por que esa bebida puede hacerte confesar cosas vergonzosas o alguien puede creerse valiente de la ira de Odín y tratar de conquistar el corazón de su hermoso hijo menor, responde un guerrero que Loki no había visto antes.

 

Loki se sonroja.. gracias por el cumplido.

Hola,perdona que me metiera en la conversación pero observé que el cantinero se están metiendo en problemas jaaj 

Soy Suyir peleo al lado de tu hermano.

Perdona, nunca te he visto responde Loki 

No pasa nada su alteza, mi obligación es proteger Asgard, no pasar creándome fama, ambos ríen 

 

La conversación se vuelve muy entretenida, te soy honesto la magia es un artefacto muy poderoso!! No cualquiera puede dominarlo .... se necesita mucha concentración.. intente hacerla y termine con varios huesos rotos !! menciona suyir.

 

Gracias, pero verás para mi hermano la magia no es algo importante !! Siempre ha dicho que me aparto del mundo, me gusta leer ! Aprender y superar mis habilidades.

 

Tú hermano es un gran guerrero ! Será un honor tenerlo de rey ! Pero aveces es algo imprudente menciona suyir.

 

Loki asiente con la cabeza, sabes lo amo es mi hermano mayor, lo admiro mucho y me gustaría que él sintiera lo mismo.

Vamos Loki, no te pongas triste! Dice suyir.

Bailamos ? Pregunta suyir 

 

Loki acepta, suyir lo toma y comienzan a bailar.

Thor, estaba algo ebrio.

Comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que le dijo a su hermano.

Y lo buscó, donde está Loki comenzó a preguntar.

 

Hogun y Volstagg, tragaron cuando vieron la escena al frente de ellos.

 

Loki bailando y riendo con uno de sus colegas.

Suyir !! mencionan ambos.

 

Lo conocían,sabían que este tipo eran un gran vago y un mentiroso.

 

Hogun y Volstagg lo pensaron mucho antes de comentárselo a Thor.

Fandral se aclaró la garganta e interrumpió el baile de sif.

 

Sif, lo observó y le dijo “que quieres” 

 

Yo quiero saber si te estás divirtiendo ?? Pregunta frandral 

 

Bueno amigo creo que es fácil de ver !! No crees ?? Responde Freyyt.

Le estoy preguntando a Sif !! Si entiendes ??responde fandral 

 

Vamos,amigo no molestes !! Vete, Sif y yo la estamos pasando muy bien.

Sif necesito hablar contigo, podemos por favor ?? pregunta Fandral 

 

A ver que parte de esta conmigo no entiendes ?? ya molesto dice Freyyt 

 

Sif no sabe que hacer.

Sif por favor ! Necesito hablar contigo ! Dice frandral 

Sif se escusa con Freyyt.

Pero Freyyt la toma del brazo de manera brusca y le dice en serio ?? Este patán te estaba ofendiendo y prefieres quedarte con él ??

Sif hace una mueca ya que Freyyt la está lastimando 

 

Sueltala imbecil!!protesta Fandral 

 

Freyyt la suelta y se dirige a Fandral pero este se adelanta y le da un golpe que deja Freyyt en el suelo.

Escúchame pedazo de mierda, si te acercas a ella nuevamente.. te mato!! Espero que entiendas eso !!! menciona Fandral.


	2. Cap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste !
> 
> Esta historia es corta.

Volstagg no sabía cómo decirle a Thor que su hermano estaba con un guerrero que nunca le ha caído bien.

 

Hogun dile tú, yo sé que se va a poner mal y más en su estado.

Yo por qué ?? responde Hogun 

Por que tú sabes cómo hablar con Thor y hacer que lo tome bien !!

Si claro, ahora soy muy sabio!! responde sarcástico Hogun.

 

Thor seguía buscando a Loki.

 

Suyir acerca a Loki un poco más, su alteza puedo preguntar sin ningún compromiso.. si yo tengo derecho de conocerle un poco más ?? 

 

A que te refieres ? pregunta Loki ya algo afectado por el alcohol.

 

Suyir, nota que Loki está algo tomado y sabe que esto lo puede tomar en su beneficio.

 

Veo que estás algo agitado, le parece si tomamos algo de aire fuera de la caverna ??, conozco un lugar muy tranquilo y fresco !! menciona suyir.

De acuerdo, pero déjame decirle a mi hermano .. si no le aviso me andará buscando y hasta a nuestros padre irá a despertar responde Loki 

 

Mm no creo que sea buena idea, es extraño que le des explicaciones a Thor ... acaso él te da órdenes ? le dice suyir de manera venenoza.

 

Loki agacha la mirada y cuando la fija en suyir le responde “ él no me da órdenes .. ni siquiera me respeta ! Tienes razón tengo edad para tomar decisiones ”

 

Suyir sonrie para sí mismo.

Toma la mano de Loki y lo guía fuera de la caverna.

Volstagg y Hogun estaban ayudando a Thor a calmarse, vamos Thor tómalo con calma estás muy tomado!

 

Donde está Loki ?? pregunta Hogun 

 

No sé hace un rato estaba bailando responde Volstagg 

Bailando ?? Con quién?? pregunta Thor 

 

Volstagg y Hogun se miran nerviosos 

 

Thor lo que te vamos a decir.. mira necesito que lo tomes con calma, de acuerdo ? le dice Hogun 

 

Si si pero díganme ya ! exige Thor 

 

Loki estaba bailando con suyir ! lo recuerdas ? pregunta Hogun 

 

El rostro de Thor se volvió rojo de ira.

Thor prometiste calmarte ! le dice Volstagg

 

Mi hermano está bailando con ese imbecil !!! Como es posible que ustedes lo dejaran ???? reclama thor molesto.

 

Thor, lo qué pasa es que cuando te lo íbamos a decir estabas en suelo de lo borracho que estás !! responde en defensiva Volstagg 

 

Bueno, deberíamos dejar de discutir ! Tu hermano ya no está aquí dice Hogun 

 

Hay que encontrarlo menciona Thor 

No me lo perdonaría si a mi hermano le pasa algo, responde Thor 

Suyir tomado de la mano de Loki, lo llevo aún lugar solitario pero hermoso.

 

Esto es increíble, nunca lo había visto de noche menciona Loki 

 

Si.. es hermoso responde suyir, su mirada no se posaba sobre el paraíso ... él miraba a Loki de arriba abajo.

 

Suyir poco a poco se acercó a Loki, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

 

Loki notó el movimiento dé suyir, veo que no tienes miedo a la ira de Odín ni Frigga y ríe, Loki hace referencia al comentario de suyir.

 

Se que es arriesgado pero en este momento nada me interesa responde suyir.

 

Suyir toma el rostro de Loki entre sus manos y lo besa.

 

Loki abrió sus ojos sorprendido al inicio no sabía si responder al beso dé suyir.

 

Los movimientos de suyir cada vez se vuelven más atrevidos. 

Comenzó a bajar sus manos del cuello de Loki a los hombros y de esa manera llegó a su cintura.

 

Sus dedos presionaban la cintura de Loki, y comenzó a incomodar a Loki 

 

Y de repente Loki detuvo el beso, Suyir espera por favor! Más despacio apenas nos conocemos comenta algo agitado Loki.

Suyir le responde “vamos Loki, no me digas que es tu primera vez ”....

 

No es eso, es solo que no me siento cómodo!! Además estamos algo tomados y no quiero cometer un error.

 

Vamos Loki, no seas así !! Reclama suyir 

 

Loki lo hace a un lado, sabes mejor voy a descansar... no estoy de ánimo.

 

Lokiiiiiii !!! grita Thor 

Los tres buscaban al príncipe pero no habían señas de él.

Maldita sea ! Dónde está mi hermano!! 

 

Cuando Loki se iba a retirar Suyir le coloca rápidamente un collar que retiene su magia.

Qué estás haciendo? grita Loki.

Déjame ir Suyir te lo ordenó!!

 

Suyir derriva a loki en el suelo y se sube encima de él,basta deja de pelear! Es inútil no lo ves!!

 

Suyir le da unos cuantos golpes para poder desorientar a Loki.

Dejameeee !! grita Loki 

No, tú hermano me lo debe !! Él siempre me humilla con los demás guerreros y le prometí que me vengaría y mira lo que me encuentro esta noche !!! Nada menos que a su hermanito, en el momento que te vi supe que para poder lastimar a Thor tendría que darle por donde más le duele!!!

Bájate y déjame ir !! grita Loki 

 

No, mi dulce príncipe ! Tú y yo pasáremos un gran rato, prometo que nunca lo olvidarás!!

Los ojos de Loki comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, Loki se siente impotente,débil.

Sin su magia y con las bebidas que tomó pues no tiene mucha fuerza como para defenderse.

Suyir lo sigue golpeando, hasta que Loki que da totalmente agotado.

 

Lo siguiente que sucede, suyir comienza a besarlo; sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Loki, se dirige hacia el cuello de Loki y lo muerde.

Loki grita, déjame por favorrrr !! Yo no quieroooo !! Por favor!! Suéltame!!! En su situación Loki lo único que piensa es en Thor.

 

Thooor susurra Loki.

Suyir comienza desvestir a Loki pero antes coloca las manos de Loki sobre su cabeza y comienza a apretar su cintura con la de Loki, gime al sentir la fricción.

Loki solo siente asco, suyir por favooor déjame !! 

 

Suyir desliza sus dedos sobre el torso de Loki y coloca su mano sobre el miembro de Loki.

Noooooooo déjame !!!! Loki comienza a sentir desesperación y entra en pánico.

 

Heindalllll grita Thor, dime donde está Suyir !!!

 

Heindall le muestra a Thor la ubicación del guerrero.

 

Thor no duda y toma su martillo, se impulsa para llegar al lugar.

Suyir coloca sus manos sobre las caderas de Loki, baja sus pantalones, Loki llora y suplica que se detenga ! Que lo está lastimando.

Ohhh bebé..no sabes aún lo que es dolor! sonríe el hombre de manera salvaje, prometo que solo pensaré en mí placer.

Cuando tú hermano te encuentre .. serás la vergüenza de Asgard, y él sabrá lo mal hermano mayor que es ... por no saber proteger a su hermano.

 

Cuando Suyir terminó de atormentar a Loki, sintió que alguien lo tomó por detrás, asustado se voltea y mira al poderoso Thor.

 

Thor reflejaba ira pura, toma a Suyir del cuello lo levanta, lo mira y le dice: cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermano ?? Si tenías un problema conmigo, debías a haberlo arreglado conmigoo maldito cobarde !!!!

 

Suyir apenas podía respirar, peerdooón !! 

 

Crees que debo tener misericordia de tí ?? 

Ibas a perdonar a mi hermano ?? Te ibas a detener cuando el té lo suplicaba ?? Thor le preguntaba en tono sarcástico 

 

Thor suspiró y le rompió el cuello.

 

Volstagg y Hogun llegaron al lugar, Thor los miro y les dijo que se llevaran el cuerpo de Suyir.

Thor se volteó hacia Loki, Loki no dejaba de llorar e intentaba subirse los pantalones pero estaba tan mal que no podía.

Thor se acercó a él y le quitó el collar, tomó a Loki y lo llevó a su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste !


	3. Debo confesarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días ! 
> 
> Déjenme saber si les gusto !

Esta conversación se divide entre Sif y Fandral así cómo Thor y Loki.......

......................................................................

Sif .. se que no he sido un gran amigo últimamente pero es qué hay algo que he “debo confesarte” .. Fandral le comenta con algo de miedo.

 

Loki estás bien ?? pregunta Thor algo preocupado 

 

Yo, yo estoy bien susurra Loki todavía algo triste 

 

Thor se acerca a su hermano y siente que ya no puede esperar más, es ahora o nunca.

Loki, yo .. perdome por favor .. Thor cae de rodillas frente a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en la cama de Thor.

Perdóname por favor ! Thor llora 

 

Loki lo mira confundido, Thor basta ! Lo que me paso esta noche no ha sido tu culpa!

Si si fue, la forma en la que te traté no fue la mejor .. solo logré alejarte de nosotros !! Y todo fue por una estupidez.. responde Thor 

 

Loki, toma el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, y seca sus lágrimas. Vamos Thor estabas borracho.. sé que no estabas consciente de lo que decías.

No es cierto Loki! Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Loki, yo dije todas esas cosas por que no puedo estar sin ti;me molesta que no pases tiempo conmigo, me da celos compartirte con la biblioteca!! grita Thor

Loki solo queda en shock cuando su hermano le confiesa esto.

Siquiera se trata de que pases tiempo con nosotros .. es más un tema de tiempo conmigoo haciendo énfasis en esto comenta Thor.

 

“Loki, yo debo confesarte algo”

 

Sif detiene a Fandral, lo sé y yo también me he sentido así por tí, confiesa Sif 

 

Fandral se queda en silencio, en serio Sif ? pregunta con algo de emoción en su vos 

 

Sif asiente.

Sif soy un idiota .. tienes toda la razón un completo idiota responde Fandral con una risa en su rostro 

 

Sif ríe, bueno al menos en esto estamos de acuerdo.

 

Me gustas, me encantas !!! Me fascinaría que me dieras la oportunidad de estar a tu lado Sif ?! pregunta Fandral 

 

Sif está sonriendo, sabe que había esperado esto desde hace bastante, “sí si quiero compartir tiempo contigo, estar a tu lado”

 

Siiiiiii, gracias gracias ...mi amor ! responde Fandral 

 

La toma del rostro y la acerca para besarla y su beso se vuelve tan apasionado que ambos jadean por aire cuando se separan.

 

Te parece si regresamos al palacio ? pregunta Fandral.

 

Si pero no sé si quiero llegar a dormir aún no tengo sueño, responde Sif 

 

Buenooo, quien dijo que vamos a dormir!! responde Fandral 

 

Fandralll entre risas responde Sif, eres muyyy atrevido!! luego de un momento bueno vámonos y rien.

 

“Yo yo te amo” pero no es amor fraternal, es algo simplemente no puedo describir con palabras confiesa Thor, claramente asustado por respuesta de Loki 

 

Me sentí así por ti cuando te vi con un chico a los 16 años; era una de las fiestas que había en el palacio, mamá me vio y me preguntó que me molestaba pero no supe responderle.. ni yooo supe lo que me pasaba !

 

Solo supe cuando una noche mantuve relaciones con una “doncella” y de inmediato pensé en ti...tenía que detenerme pero no pude no pude!!!! 

Thor lloraba .. no quería seguir hablando.. sentía que se hundía más en su miseria.

 

Loki se acercó a él, ven Thor acércate a mí.

 

Hoy, esta noche me salvaste de una situación que jamás podría haber olvidado! Estabas tomado y aún así me buscaste y me ayudaste.

 

Sé que esto es difícil para ti, sé que te duele confesarme algo como esto, se que Asgard me culparía por tus sentimientos.

 

Sé que sería yo él repudiado, Loki agachó su cabeza miraba con tristeza el suelo, suspira y dice pero yo también te amo ! Y ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mí .. confiesa Loki ...de nosotros responde Thor interrumpiendo a Loki.

Sus bocas se juntan y comienza el beso más apasionado que han tenido.

 

Las manos de Thor recorren el cuerpo de Loki, deseas bañarte? pregunta Thor 

 

Si, lo deseo mucho responde Loki 

 

Fandral toma las caderas de Sif, sif permanece acostada y sus piernas abiertas, Fandral se coloca entre ellas .. coloca besos entre los muslos de Sif 

 

Sif gime, vamos deja de jugar !!!

 

Fandral ríe,algo impaciente mi bella dama ?

 

Sif lanza una mirada amenazante, ok ok ya voy responde Fandral 

 

Fandral, toca la ropa interior de Sif y siente lo húmeda que está, esto solo provoca exitacion en él.

Deseo probarte mi lady !

 

Comienza a lamer su vagina, sif siente que se derrite, Fandral lleva su lengua hacia el l clitoris de Sif y subciona, luego inserta su lengua dentro de Sif cada ves más profundo en lo que puede, toma sus dedos y los inserta también dándole un masaje dentro de tal manera que Sif pueda relajarse.

 

Sif viene, Fandral traga la venida de Sif y gime en el proceso.

 

Se levante y comienza a chupar sus pezones .. oohhh diossss eres un manjar !! comenta muy excitado.

 

Saca su pene, mira Sif y le pregunta estás segura mi princesa ?

 

Si yaaa hazloo responde Sif algo impaciente.

 

Puedo venir dentro de ti !? 

 

Si si hazlo, yo me cuido

 

Fandral no lo piensa ni dos veces y penetra a Sif 

Ambos gimen antes las sensaciones.

 

Fandral comienza lento pero trata de ser profundo hasta donde pueda, y conforme avanzan se vuelve más rápido y duro.

Sif movía sus caderas para poder competir con las embestidas de Fandral 

 

Ambos vinieron, Fandral movía sus caderas lento quería vertir su semilla en Sif lo más posible, quería hacerla sentir llena.

Cuando terminaron, se voltearon de frente, Fandral la toma en sus brazos acercándola más y durmieron abrazados.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del palacio......

 

Loki quiero saber si quieres hacer esto, en serio yo entendería ... acabas de pasar por algo sumamente horrible..mencionaba Thor mientras recordaba el incidente,Loki podía ver la rabia que Thor contenía.

 

Ya pasó Thor, la verdad quiero olvidarlo ! Déjalo por favor.. rogó Loki 

 

Si amor, te amo empezó reír ... te amo te amooo no me importa si me escuchan Loki !! TE AMO !

Thor cálmate !! Ríen 

 

Si si quiero hacerlo, enséñame lo mucho que me amas Thor.

 

Thor tomó a Loki, lo alzó y lo llevó a su cama.

Thor te he dicho que odio que me alcen!! 

Vamos mi Loki, tienes idea de lo mucho que he querido hacer esto ???

Mm .. ok responde Loki 

 

Cuando llegan a la cama, se besan, Thor comienza desvestir a Loki.

Amor, mi amor menciona Thor.

Thor debía sus besos hacia el cuello de Loki y junta su cintura contra la de Loki, ambos gimen.

La fricción que generan ambos es muy fuerte.

Thorrr te necesito! dice Loki 

Thor baja su rostro hasta las piernas de Loki, toca el pene de Loki y sin dudar lo pone en su boca, Loki arque su espalda ante las sensaciones, Thor lame y chupa trata de ir más profundo, Loki mueve sus caderas e intenta follar la cara de su hermano.

Thor le permite hacerlo, sigue tragando el pene de Loki, gime en el proceso.

Thor voy a voy a ... Thor escucha a su hermano y aprieta la pierna de su hermano como si le estuviera dando permiso de venir, Thor traga el semen de su hermano pero deja un poco y escupe parte en su mano.

Inmediatamente, levanta la cintura de Loki y con el semen que recolectó lubricó a su hermano.

Incerto un dedo primero,Loki gimió exigiendo más.

Segundo dedo, Loki sentía el estiramiento y cuando llegó el tercero sentía algo de dolor pero el placer era demasiado.

 

Thor ya no podía más, levantó aún más las caderas de su hermano, Loki esto va a doler un poco pero después sentirás mucho placer.

 

Thor entró en su hermano, tenía que controlarse no querría lastimar a su hermano.

 

Dejo que Loki se acostumbrara a la sensación, y comenzó a moverse, ambos gemían, Thor comenzó despacio, trataba de ir más profundo.

Tomó más velocidad, tomó las caderas de Loki las elevó y salió de Loki, se puso de rodillas, volvió a tomar las caderas de Loki comenzó a empujar nuevamente, el ángulo le ayudó a penetrar más profundo.

Ohh por norms!!! Thorrrr más más no pares más profundoo gritaba Loki 

Thor tomó el pene de Loki y lo acaricio al ritmo de las embestidas.

El cuarto de Thor se llenó de sonidos de sexo y humedad.

Loki llegó con un gritó ahogado, Thor se llenó de su venida y le dio de probar a Loki, Loki lamió los dedos de Thor, esto excitó más a Thor.

 

Unos golpes más y Thor llegó .. dejó que su semilla llenara a Loki, Loki sintió como la semilla de Thor lo llenaba, se sentía caliente y feliz.

Thor no quería salir de su hermano, quedó sin fuerzas y colapsó encima de Loki.

Thoor thorrr hermano ! vamos levántate no puedo respirar.. Loki se asfixiaba con el peso de Thor 

 

Lo siento, se disculpa con una risa en su rostro.

 

Gracias Thor, ha sido la mejor noche que me han dado, te amo menciona Loki 

 

Gracias a ti Loki, te amo responde Thor 

 

Ambos se abrazan, y duermen.

 

A la mañana sigte.......

 

Estaban.. Thor y Loki desayunado junto con Fandral y Sif ; los cuarto reían, estaban demasiado felices.

 

Volstagg y Hogun, sospechaban pero no decían nada.

Odín y Frigga se encontraban maravillados por el comportamiento de sus hijos pero aún no sospechaban lo que había sucedido con sus hijos la noche anterior.

 

Finnnnnn ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya entretenido...
> 
> Encuento tenga oportunidad seguiré con Amor mío!
> 
> Me comentan si les les gustaría una secuela de esta historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo corto.. déjenme saber que les pareció.


End file.
